dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Silica (New Earth)
Lady Styx hoped to attain godhood and recreate the universe. She tried to track down the Omega Men to claim what was hers Silica however was destroyed in the battle defending herself and her friends from Lady Styx. Vril Dox II recreated Silica again of the new R.E.B.E.L.S. base on the planet Maltus. They are attacked by Astrild Storm-Daughter on the orders of her master Starro the conqueror. The Omega Men are sent to destroy Silica before Starro and it's minions can get their hands on her. The Omega Men are successful but have made a new enemy of Astrild Storm-Daughter. Vril Dox II sends the R.E.B.E.L.S. recruit Wildstar to find any pieces of Silica so he can attempt to recreate her. Silica is resurrected and Vril Dox II uses her to regain control of his L.E.G.I.O.N. robots who were being used by Starro in his conquest. However she is unable to complete his request as she does not have a transmitter in her system by he steals one from a Gordanian outpost. Vril Dox II via Silica instructs the robots to spread throughout Maltus' atmosphere and create a force field around the planet trapping him there. Vril Dox II knows the only way to keep Starro trapped is to destroy Silica, he activates her self-destruct mechanism so no one will be able to use her. Silica happy to follow her creators request, professed her love for him at the moment of her destruction. | Powers = : As a slime based amorphous A.I. Silica is able to seamlessly interact with her environment and gather data analysis from the most minute traces of information gleaned from her surroundings with ease. Being a living, breathing, thinking computer mind she can easily commandeer most any form of technology and mechanical engineering at will via direct interface. * : Silica can discorporate her physical form into millions, if not billions of amorphous bubbles which can reformulate into most any shape or form she can imagine. ** / ** * : The bionic symbiote can give it's wearer incredible physical ability, enough to move around heavy masonry and solid steel beams with ease. By herself she is powerful enough to crush L.E.G.I.O.N. law enforcement drone with her bare hands. * * * : Within her sphere of influence Silica can modulate the very particle nature of her surroundings. ** : Being an robotic intelligence Silica lacks the need to eat, sleep or breath like most sentient organisms. By enveloping another host and acting as their protective shell Silica can help them survive in a normally hostile environment; e.i. like the depths of space. * : Silica can directly interface with the brains of those she physically links too. Heartstone: Making contact with the last Heartstone not only gave Silica the power over Weak Force interaction throughout the galaxy. It also gave her sentience, giving Silica life and a consciousness of her own with which to express herself. * Weak Force Interaction: Silica can use her control over nuclear fission to make things and people grind to a standstill by slowing their quantum spin, effectively freezing them in time & space. Or instill a form of link with whatever other force of the heartstone collective she wishes too. ** ** : Silica describes her power, her essential self. As a mathematical wind streaming through quantum windmills. ** | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = : Because she was made alive by the Heartstone artifact. Silica became susceptible to mental manipulation by a Starro parasite. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}